Tech 10: Rebooted/General Information
Now with a TV Tropes page! NOTE: This series uses Panglar's Theorem. Any questions or comments on the series' inter-universal structure should be directed there. Tech 10: Rebooted is a reboot series of }} and }} written by 'CaT' with all new plot, characters, and aliens. Want to find out what goes through my unintelligible mind when I write this stuff? Check out the behind the scenes for the answer! Synopsis Season 1= After an incident involving Vilgax and The Puppet Master, a malfunctioning combat drone carrying the SpecTrix crashed to Earth, where it was found by a kid nicknamed Tech and his alien friend Aquadilus. Several years later, right after the events of ''Omniverse, Ben Tennyson has left for his 'universal road trip', leaving Earth without a major superhero. With Earth vulnerable to attack from the forces of evil, the angsty teenage Tech must now use the SpecTrix to defend the planet, whether he likes it or not, and with an infamous assassin on his trail, that's going to be harder than it looks. |-|Season 2= With the new threat of the Anti-Life Entity made clear, Tech begrudgingly puts together a team of heroes to stand against the Entity and the mysterious Obsidian Death, whose involvement in all of this stretches farther than anyone could imagine. Characters Protagonists * Tech * Aquadilus * Alvono * Moranna Ceres * Napoleon Eldridge Antagonists * The Puppet Master (Deceased) * Dethrouge (Deceased) * Alpha (In Court) * Obsidian Death Gang (Disbanded) * Prelude (Trapped under Antarctica) * The Anti-Life Entity (Deceased) Neutral * Igneoux * Warlord Kroz * Xr. Nullamor Minor * Magister Blue * Magister Red * Magister Yellow * Azmuth * Frank * Larry Fan List *I've been waiting for a fan list far too long. I've decided I'll get justice on my own hands. (please don't go all "What's this carp sitting around in my page?!") [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.']] 14:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) *Need A Milkshake? 14:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) *'Ich sollte diese links abbiegen auf Proxima Centauri nahmen haben!' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:14, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *Getting pretty Primal up in here 13:05, July 13, 2016 (UTC) *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 02:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Music Yes, you read that section heading correctly, this series has it's own 100% original soundtrack! There are two volumes, each of which can be listened to for free on Soundcloud! Trivia * Rebooted's name is something of an Artifact Title, as though it was initially intended to be a reboot, the old continuity was eventually brought in as canon, albeit from an alternate timeline. * Rebooted's Friday release schedule was intended to mirror the Friday Night Action Block Cartoon Network used to air, which was where new episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien would debut. * Rebooted's initial planned story changed an incredible amount before the series canonically debuted. It was first planned as an ordinary reboot, then changed to a more comical parody series, then changed to a rather dark series whose main villain would be a serial killer (elements of which were incorporated into Star Spirit), and was finally changed to a more toned-down but still decently mature series. Category:Tabs Category:Tech 10: Rebooted